I'm a Shinigami?
by Tourmaline Moon
Summary: What's weirder then having William T. Spears and Grell in your bedroom? Finding out your a semi-Death God. Can Aelita, now renamed Ziva, find out how to be a death god before Sebastian and Ciel learn of her, or does William have to continue protecting her? One shot, may not finish but I want to!
1. Chapter 1

"Take me

Take me

Outta here it makes me

Feel so

Feel so

Na na na-na na"

I leaned back in my chair. 'Follow Me' made me think of the anime/manga titled _Alice in the Country of Hearts_. 'Ugh, there's nothing to dooooooo…' I wined inwardly. I rolled on my stomach, which was kind of hard because I had a 32 C bust so I looked so weird. My cat sat next to me grooming, not giving a damn.

"Little asshat." I growled. I hated and envied my cat. School was starting tomorrow. Stupid Mondays. I tried to roll again to sit up but just fell off the bed. "Well I'm fudging graceful as shit, huh?" It was 7 at night and none of my parents could hear me so my cuss mode was on. I crawled to my knees.

"I need something to do!" I stared out my window. There was tons of rain. I mean tons. Have you ever been to Washington? Ya, well, it's rainy. No, not the damn Washington D.C., but the Washington next to Oregon. Not fun. The rain kept coming down and I was just thinking of braiding my hair (which I never do anything with my hair) when a shadow passed my window.

I got up. I live on a normal street of a normal neighbor hood. It's probably a cloud. I opened the window and felt fresh wet air hit my face. It felt good, like when I went to the beach. I didn't see anything, but I kept watching. Then, it happened real fast. Something swooped in from the top of my window and landed behind me, grabbed my left arm from behind and covered my mouth with their other arm. I struggled, but heard breathing behind me. 'Oh lord, what is happening!?' I thought. The breathing was stronger then I felt it in my hair.

"C'mon, you're not safe."

'WTF! It's a man? OMG no,nonononono no nono, AW HELL NO! This ain't happening' I struggled as I though this. Weird how I think with a ghetto accent. Strange. The man wouldn't let go and I felt a bruise coming on where he held my arm. I bent over, causing him to lean over me. "Ok, nothing in his pockets….no guns' I thought as his hips pressed into my back.

"Stop, we have to leave." I turned to look at him only to divert my attention to my window. 'Fuck' I knew this thing. The red gave 'it' away. "Awwwww…William. I wanted to catch her. She so pretty, her red socks! Oh, but all the black. It's like my SEBBY!" It squealed. I felt the one behind me growl and let go of my mouth.

"Grell, you and your Pimp get the fuck out of my room." Was all I could say before I kicked it between the legs. I heard slight laughing behind me before I felt dizzy…..

[Please review! oh and the song she listened to was 'Follow Me Down' by 3OH3 ft. Neon Hitch and no, this story is not about my fantasy...omg...but i found out i can concentrate better doing first person]


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Desu

"She's very young…."

"It's not my fault…."

"You could have waited till she realized she stopped aging."

"She doesn't have that time." *Door opens*

"Its only 10 years!"

"She may die before then."

"OH WILL-"*SMACK*

I opened my right eye, the one I kept hidden under my hair. I could hear William as he spoke to an older gentleman. Grell came in as they were speaking, and now stood to the side rubbing its cheek. _"She may die before then..."_ 'Where they talking about me?' I thought. _"C'mon, you're not safe." _Maybe they are…..

"She's awake." An emotionless voice stated. I frowned at my being caught. No one ever caught me….these people were different. _Well no kidding dick Tracy, there Death Gods obviously. No they weren't. Death gods don't exist. So? Explain the perfect Will and Grell. Cosplayers, duh. But the voices are the same...and height. Oh shut up will you?_ I continued mentally fighting with myself as I sat up, looking over the people by me.

William stood like a statue as always, perfect hair and suit. His glasses on his nose perfectly. Beside him stood an older man with slicked hair. A tag on his shirt read _Pops_. His suit was similar to Williams, but grey instead of black. And his tie was an emerald green with brought attention to his greenish yellow eyes.

"Are you saying death gods are real?" I asked.

"What?" William frowned.

"Shinigami's….they are real."

"That's off topic, but yes…"

"Is black butler based off real events? Is Ciel really a demon now!? Is Sebastian still running from Grell? Does the undertaker have your eyes?" I flooded tons of my retarded Kuroshitsuji fan girl questions on an exasperated Shinigami.

"Please shut up." He spat. I bit my tongue. "You are in danger where you previously were so we took u." I blinked. "Yes, we Shinigami are indeed real and that stupid anime that you humans have seen was actually the accounts of Sebastian and the Butler, Tanaka's old journals from that time. People found them and made them into a story, believing them to be simply fiction." William huffed. "Anything but fiction. Grell said many things to that damn demon of us Shinigami, so you may actually know much about us." I was just hunched over on the cot I sat on. My mouth hanging open. _THEY ARE FUDGING REAL! _

"Uh, wow…" I stood up. I was only to Williams's lower chest, around his diaphragm. "Ok, I get that. You're real and pretty awesome. But, what do I have to do with death gods?" I wanted to blurt out something like I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! But I held my tongue, noticing Williams annoyed look with Grell and me.

"You may not know…."

"Spears, that's enough." I turned to see the older man. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Aelita, but we can't reveal why you are here yet, but what you can know is that you are not going to die. But you are in danger of dying if you leave, so you are to stay with us."

"Uh…why can't I know? And my name…how do you know it."

"We know a lot. Anyways, until you get up to speed and your training done, you'll be staying with William." I turned to see William push up his glasses. Grell pouted in the corner.

"No fair, I wanted a sleep over with Will!" The flamboyant thing whined. Something about him made me think of a female version of _Blood on the Dancefloor_.

"Um, ok. I'm so confused. Wait, school! Oh my gosh how long have I been gone!? I have HSPE testing!"

"You're with us now; the only testing you'll have is in Practical Skills." I watched William push up his glasses. I felt irked at his annoyed look. _What? Is there something on my face?_ I ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Anyway, lets go." William grabbed me by my arm, dragging my out the door. All the hallway walls and floors were white and clean. I saw no one else around but felt a sensation in my eyes and arm. The white was blinding me since I was like a bat and loved the dark. Also, William had a killer death grip.

"I don't have a guest room so you can have my room." I stiffened at his words. _WTF, hell no! im sleeping on the floor._

**[Please review! sorry about the problems on my chapters, i have to publish them then they get all messed up and i have to re do it idk. my computor sucks]**


	3. Chapter 3 Will's House

Once at Williams's house, I had felt calmer. I decided to forget the point of me being here (the point is I could be killed!) and just relax. _I loved Kuroshitsuji so I might as well enjoy this moment. I'm probably in a coma dreaming_ I thought. William was upstairs, doing who knows what. After telling me to sit and stay like I was a dog he walked up the stairs.

I observed the room around me. Most of his furniture was black-polished wood. The windows had long black curtains and I could see the kitchen from where I sat. Big platinum appliances and black granite countertops surrounded the island in the middle. His floors were mainly black and grey tile in the kitchen and front room, but where I sat there was grey shag carpeting that tickled my sock-covered feet. The stairs were in the front room and had been also black wood with floating steeps. The carpeting didn't seem to fit but William doesn't seem to be much of an interior decorator. His white walls were still bare and the only the north wall was black, where a plasma was mounted. I heard footsteps upstairs and silently prayed William would come down and say something nice. I knew he was emotionless and stern, but this was creepy.

Standing up I walked over to the stairs and sat on a floating step.

"Aelita?" I jumped out of my skin as I turned to see William. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He still had his glasses on. I tried to make my eyes stop popping out of their sockets and gulped.

"Uh, yeah?" I shifted uncomfortably. _And here I though his anime form was sexy._

"Your room will be the first one on the left. It has a black S on the door. I'm going to meet up with an informant about your home. I'll be back."

"Informant? Why? What's happening?" I stood next to him, now on the ground completely.

"It's been two days. Your parents are probably worried, and we need to keep you safe and secret. You can leave the house tomorrow if it's safe." He pushed up his glasses as he opened the door. "I'll be back soon." With that he was gone.

How can he just leave me? More like why the hell am I still here!? I thought. Here I had wanted to stop thinking and enjoy it but I worried about my parents and my brothers. _Maybe I should leave…_

*Beep beep*

I looked down at my phone.

[Unknown Number]

Please don't try to leave the house. If you do I will put you in the care of Grell Sutcliff.

"The Fudge! How did he get my number….?" I chucked my phone back at the couch.


	4. Chapter 4 New ID

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND READINGS! Oh my gosh thank you. finally, a story with good reviews. ^.^

Special thanks to _Shaiyamine_ for reviewing and messaging me this week. YOU ROCK! XD

Another thanks to _kat-phantomhive_ for reviewing as well. I love your name. I love your picture. I love your review!

Ok to the chapter.

***climbs out window* **

***jumps off roof top***

***poses with reaper tool like a boss***

[I decided to make this chapter longer for the reviews! :* love u guys]

**CHAPTER 4**

"Aelita…..Aelita!" I felt someone shake my shoulder. I moaned and rolled over on my back. "Damnit Aelita."

I screamed and jumped off the couch as I felt something cold run down my back. "Cold cold cold cold cold GOD THAT'S COLD!" I screeched, dancing around. And ice cube fell onto Will's carpet as I adjusted my Black Veil Brides shirt back into place. I heard a muffled chuckle and looked over at Will, dressed in his usually black suit attire. He held a black gloved hand over his mouth. He was laughing, that's for sure, but his eyes still held little to no emotion. "Fu—"He covered my mouth as I was about to say_ fuckass_.

"No no. You have a very large vocabulary for a lady." He then slid his hand from my mouth to my wrist and dragged my upstairs.

"Ugh, idiot. Now what? Can I go outside or what?" I mumbled a few cuss words under my breath.

"If you hadn't slept on my couch then you would know. Anyway-"He opened the door that he had said was mine. "I did finish the room for you, but you didn't use it or see the clothing Grell got for you."

I looked over the black clothing it had got. _Well I have to admit, Grell either has nice taste or just knows what I'm into _I thought as I picked up a _My Chemical Romance: Black Parade_ T and dark jeans.

"Thanks…"

"Get dressed and we can talk. It appears you need to change some things."

I turned, a question forming on my lips as he left the room, leaving me with my band merch.

Once changed, I found Will on his couch, his clothing still professional and perfect. _Seriously this guy just walks out of an anime every day._

"I learned information on your situation. Good thing, your school thinks you are on vacation. No worries."

I sighed and plopped on the small footrest in front of him. "So, that's it?"

"Your parents are worried sick. Grell was an idiot and thought posting a ransom note would help explain your disappearance. Your name and face will be plastered everywhere today. " I groaned and laid back, my head almost touching the floor. Realizing how much of chest was probably sticking out I quickly righted myself and frowned. Will showed no emotion.

"We at the Shinigami dispatch have decided to remake you. Grell will be over shortly to dye your hair, then we must finish fabricating your new ID." I stared at him blankly. "Then we will move on with informing you on why you are here."

"Can you not tell me now?" I hid all emotion. I didn't like this, so I turned blank like usual.

"No, we must be sure your identity is safe. It may be a week before you are informed."

"WHat!?" I swallowed. "what? only a week?" I tried to not seem outraged.

Will raised a brow. "No need to be emotionless, its not bad to be mad. Humans have little patience."

"No, I have enough to hold me over." I stood. "If that's that, then we should get ready for Grell. Who knows, i may like my new style and identity."

"Oh Will, you do realize you could create a scandal right?" Grell wined as I brushed my hair. Grell, whatever it was, had dyed it a raven black. It went well with my greenish eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Will said, as emotionless as ever. He sipped on his tea, which i had made for him. The guy was addicted to Earl Grey.

"William..." It shook its butt. Honestly, Grell's movements were as horrifying as Miley Cyrus's VMA performance. "You are a good looking man. Humans refer to you as 22. For them to see you with this...How old are you?" It asked turning to me.

"16. I'll be 17 next month." I frowned. _So Will is considered 22? I know Shinigamis live forever but its nice to know an age._

"For them to see you with her, they will assume something. How about, to go with her new ID you become her Boyfriend!" Will coughed on his drink. I sat, showing no emotion.

"Excuse me, a what?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"A date, sutior, courtior, boe." I said. He blushed. I had never seen him blush. It was awefully adorable.

**[ Will: Wait, what!?**

**Me: HEHE sorry Will, your going to be cute weather you like it or not! This is fanfiction after all! Muahahahaha **

**Will: Sh*t ] **

"I don't agree with that." He said.

"I do." Grell replied. "It'll keep you away from anyone else so i can have you in the end." Grell then giggled. "And look at it this way, you can make sure Sebastian doesn't come near her if she's always on your arm."

I noticed Will's jaw tighten and clench at Sebastian name. "What would Sebastian want with me? And what about Ciel?"

"It has to do with what you are." Grell sighed.

"so, a What?"

"He could easily be wanting human pleasure as well." Will frowned. I looked at him, he looked at me. "You arn't exactly ugly or undesirable. He could find you attractive, have his way, then kill you before you understand the situation."

My breath caught as i stared at Will. _WTF is happeing, how did i get tangled up in all this? Is Sebastian around now?_

"We can inform you later. First, a date. We need to introduce you two to the world before we introduce you to yourself." Grell winked, packing up his stuff.

"Wait,"

"You mean,"

"A DATE DATE!?" We both cried in awkward unison.

**[Plz review and give me ideas for Will and Aelitas Date. ^.^ Hehe this'll be fun**

**Will: You evil person**

**Aelita: whats wrong?**

**Will: the authors making us date**

**Aelita: oh sweet honey iced tea**

**Me: well, will does like you**

**Aelita: really?**

**Will: NO SHUT UP!**

**Me: *exits stage left* kesesesese]**


	5. Chapter 5 Short Chapter w Announcment

**[****ANOUNCMENT! **

**Due to reviews I have learned I have many spelling and Grammar errors DX**

**Not good. This weekend I will be editing the full story. I will try not to change anything so I don't confuse readers but I will fix my mistakes.**

**A special thanks to ****BlackButlerFan13;) ****who reviewed as a guest.****Thx!**

**Another thanks to Boring-Seminars****for their review. Thanks so much!**

** -Tourmaline Moon]**

The new ID card was tucked away in my wallet, which I had in my pants. Ziva Johnson._ Creative? Not really_. I looked to my left, watching Will. We were walking down the road to a small Café Grell had insisted we go to. I looked down at our intertwined hands. _So strange…_

[FLASHBACK]

"A DATE DATE?" We cried out.

"Yup. Aelita, you will now be Ziva Johnson, dating the infamous and gorgeous William Spears!" Grell squealed.

"Wha-what?" I had stuttered.

"Grell, is that necessary? Even if it is to keep her from Sebastian.."

"No no Will3 " It had held its finger to Wills mouth. "You have to watch her at all times. What if Sebastian came in one day and swooped her off her feet. If anyone notices, they will realize that's your girlfriend and will tell you what happened. It's like extra surveillance on the girl."

"Surveillance?" I frowned. "How much longer till you tell me why I must be protected. I mean, what's so bad about Sebastian, and once again, why. Am. I. here? "

"We still cannot tell you.."

"Whatever darling, let's get you two ready for the date!"

[END FLASHBACK]

I still felt awkward. William had somehow managed looking completely at ease. He actually looked somewhat happy. I on the other had obviously making an angry face because people looked at me scared.

"Here we are. Se-" Will stopped talking. I gaped at the café Grell had told us about.

"Sebby Paradise?" We read.

**_[HELP! I NEED IDEAS FOR THEIR DATE! GYAAAAA_**

**_So if anyone wants something to happen, say Claude shows up or Grell ruins the date, THEN TELL ME! I'm running out of ideas when it comes to dating and fluff. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW IDEAS! ANY IDEA! This is fan fiction, also known as fan service my Kuroshitsuji friends. Oh and this chapter was mainly to announce the editing and idea problem. Sorry. :]_**


	6. Chapter 6 Claude at a Cafe

**_[SPECIAL THANKS TO _****_Boring-Seminars_****_ for the idea!]_**

William pushed open the door, and held it for me.

"Thanks." I muttered, awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Ziva." He spoke the name clearly, drawing attention from someone working in the corner, polishing a glass.

William led me to a small table next to a window, but he kept his back to the wall. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"This way I can watch out for you." He said, raising his menu. I settled into my seat, taking in his appearance. He wore a simple pair of black jeans and a grey t shirt. He looked like your average 22 year old. He hadn't greased his hair, and he looked a lot like the old picture on his desk of him when he was younger. He had said that was when he and Grell worked together on the Thomas Case.

He raised his head and caught my looking. "Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"No need to apologize. You have eyes for a reason." He raised a brow. "So what would you like?"

"Um, maybe just a coffee. I'm not hungry at all."

"Alright." Will looked over my shoulder, obviously made eye contact with someone, then nodded over.

"Hey, I notice you two are ready. May I take your order?" A younge man asked. After he scribbled things down, I notice Will tense up. Once the boy left I leaned in towards my 'date'.

"Hey, what's up? You looked mad."

"It's nothing…" A bell sounded to the front door. "…scratch that, its something."

I turned in my seat to see another young man come in the room. He had surprisingly perfect pale skin, black hair, and glasses. _What's with me feeling attracted to men in glasses._ Was all I could think. I knew instantly it's Claude…the anime had been spot on. **_[A/N Humuna Humuna all these good looking men O.o]_**

William grabbed my hands from across the table. "We can't draw attention to us. He may recognize I'm a shinigami." He held my hands with one of his own then, using his free hand, took off his glasses and placed them on his lap. I had to admit, he looked different without the slick hair and eye gear.

"Okay…" I tried to look at Claude from the corner of my eye. "Why would he even be here though?" I asked.

"Judging by the café's name, Grell opened this place. Probably thanks to the help of Knox." William rolled his eyes. "He may be talking to Grell about lost souls for all I know. Demons sweet talk Grell a lot."

"He's never met you right?"

"I never met him, so no. But Grell may speak of a William often, so avoid using my name."

"Uh, alright."

We heard a large crash come from the back of the café, along with the sound of a certain flamboyant redhead. _Shocker, Grell working at 'Sebby Paradise'. What are the odds?_ I thought to myself.

"Grell…" William growled. He released my hands. "I'm going to the back."

I turned to see if Claude was around, but he seemed to have- "Disappeared, sly demon." Will finished my thoughts. He walked off, leaving me alone.

Having no phone due to my kidnapping, I sat there awkwardly playing with my hands. I was literally twiddling my thumbs. _Gosh, I'm bored._

"Excuse me?"

I looked up into perfect brown eyes surrounded by cool, slick glasses. _Shit._

"Uh, yeah." I coughed.

"I was wondering if this spot was taken?" He motioned to where Will had sat.

"uh, not really." I cleared my throat. "I mean, not anymore. They left." _Might as well see if he knows of a Grell, then I can finally know something around here. _

"Ok," Claude sat and looked at me. "So why would anyone leave such a beautiful young women by herself?"

I could feel the blush on my face. _Damnit face, calm the f- down!_

"Uh, they were busy."

"Hm." He continued watching me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, so, uh…what's your name?" _Nice one, genius._ I thought.

"I'm Claude Faustus."

"Oh, strange name. B-but in a good way." The blush grew and I sunk in my seat.

"And you?"

I thought for a sec, looking into his eyes. He had cocked his head to the side, obviously amused with me. "Uh, Ziva." I adjusted my black watch. "Ziva Johnson." _God, I hope I got that right_ I thought, trying to remember my new ID.

"Ziva. Beautiful, like you." He smiled. I blushed. He spoke. I choked._ OMG WHY AM I SO BOTHERED BY HIM!_

"Well Ziva, I have a question."

"Uh, ya?" He leaned in and lifted my chin with his fingers, his thumb resting on my chin. I gulped, instantly uncomfortable. _I THOUGHT THIS ONLY HAPPENS IN MANGAS/ANIMES OMG MY FRIENDS WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!_

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Instantly I knew what to say. I had been waiting to say this to a guy, and it may be amusing since this one is a demon.

"No, but I scraped my knee crawling up from Hell." I narrowed my eyes. The phrase reminded me that he is a demon. No longer feeling an attraction I tried to move my head. He held tight.

He chuckled. "Hell, huh? Adorable." He leaned in. I frowned. Quickly I grabbed his wrist.

"Let go."

"Oh Ziva, you are a very pretty human. Are you sure you want me to let go?"

Suddenly I felt a change of mind.

"Actually, no. How about we take this to the back?" I asked slyly. He grinned and followed as I stood. The minute he was up, I kicked him in the unmentionable region, and ran to the hallway to the back.

"Wi-" My cry was smothered by Claudes hand. _Shit, just my luck._ The door to the hallway had closed. I was stuck with him. I stuggled against his arms, kicking at him.

"Aw, come now? You don't want to come with me?" He gripped me tighter to his chest.

I tried to say **let go** but it just came out "Wuphhhh ohhhh"

I heard him chuckled. He turned me in his arms and I saw him lean down for a kiss. I let out a growl and squeezed my eyes shut. _God no, I don't want my first kiss to be with a DEMON_! I felt him move a little bit, and I felt like curling up into a ball. _Please no_…

Not feeling any contact I looked up to see William holding me to his chest, a look of murderous anger etched onto his face. I noticed his Death Scythe was drawn, pointing at Claude who stood his distance, obviously amused. Will must've somehow grabbed me from Claude.

"Will?!"

He pulled me more into him with his arm, the other one swinging the death scythe more towards Claude's arms. "Leave her alone, Demon!"

"Aw, did the Death God's claim a human for their own play time?" He laughed.

"Shinigami don't_ play_ with Humans. We aren't as crude as you Hell Hounds." Will snarled.

"Oh, so you are taken to this one. Then I'll bow out." Claude's grin reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Creepy and rapist-like. I shivered. Before Will could react, Claude was gone.

Looking down at me, Will looked genuinely concerned. He wrapped both his arms around me. "Are you ok?" He asked gently. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his torso. Weird to admit, but he smelt rather good. Like freshly washed cloth, and a slight musky scent. I guess you could say that scent was _man_, but that sounds weird. Blushing at my thoughts of him, I buried my face into his chest.

"Well, at least he doesn't know what you are…" He muttered, his chin resting on my head. It was rather comforting.

I pulled back. "Well, I should know now. _WHAT_ am I?"

**_[Once again, thank you_** **_Boring-Seminars_****_ for the idea!]_**


	7. Chapter 7 INFO

Ok so this isn't really a chapter, more of an "OMG I WISH I HAD PUT THIS IN MY CHAPTER BUT ITS TOO LATE" kinda think. Any way I hope you finish reading my story when its don't but until then, here's a suggestion I had recieved for Will and Ziva's date.

Hey, it's BlackButlerFan13;) again! ...thank you for mentioning me!...  
Here's an idea that I think you will like: So Ziva and William are on their date. You freak out and faint. And William gets so mad that he punches a hole in the wall. To make matters worse, Ronald shows up and tries to flirt with Ziva. Grell shows up later and unfortunately, the waiters are dressed as Sebastian and he begins to chase them. Eric and Alan show up (they were passing you guys and saw you two inside. If they aren't in the story, you don't have to use this idea. Just a little note for you). Ronald kind of sees this as an opportunity for embarassment and starts taking pictures of William and Ziva. William, who's still pissed off and is even getting even more pissed off, grabs one of the waiters and throws him at Ronald. To make it even worse, Grell is trying to make you guys kiss in front of of everybody. Like ordering you guys one drink with two straws and using the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene on you guys. Alan and Eric try to Ronald and Grell to leave you guys alone, but they end up getting tied to chairs and have duct tape on their mouths (Ronald and Grell did that to them to shut them up. Forgive me Eric and Alan, I love you guys!)When the waiter brings out the spaghetti, he slips on something and the spaghetti lands on William. William, who's covered in spaghetti and is boiling mad, gets up and attacks Ronald and Grell. Once he's finished beating them up, he orders everyone to go back to the dispatch society or else their getting demoted and Ziva unties Eric and Alan, who leave quickly. When everyone's about to leave, William slips on some of the spaghetti and ends up slamming into you, which causes you two to accidentally kiss. And Ronald manages to take a picture and Grell ends up posting it on Facebook. And that's my idea for the next chapter, I hope you like it and tell everyone I said hi! Please update soon and keep up the great work, my dear.  
Sincerely,  
BlackButlerFan13;)

THANK YOU SO MUCH BlackButlerFan13. You are so kind and I love the idea and I'm sorry I didn't see it in time. :'( Whaaa. Anyway mayble I'll make a seperate one shot of that later. :) Ok GTG, it's finally sunny out


	8. Chapter 8 Grell and Rain

_ The ceiling looks like it has film running on it._ I thought, laying upside down off the couch. After the very awko-taco "date" yesterday, William had all but dragged me to the house, and still hasn't spoken to me. It was 8 in the morning. Why was I up? Force of habit, I should be at school but NOoOoOo I'm kidnapped by a fictional character with a hot butt. Ain't Life Grand?

It was starting to rain, after all its spring. Sitting up into a normal position, I heard William walk around upstairs. "He's always working…but he hasn't left the house since the time her found and "Informant"." I mumbled to myself. Without warning, the front door burst open. I was about to scream, then I noticed the only thing to be scared about is that Grell's makeup was running. I got up and pulled him inside.

"I-i-its R-r-r-rud-d-de to keep a lady in the rain." He whined.

"You're male, not female." I gripped, taking his soaked jacket.

"Hmph." He stuck out his lower lip like a brat. Rolling my eyes, I lead him to the kitchen. It had been a full week so I knew how to work things in this house. After getting him coffee made the way a Marine does, _Thanks dad_, I sat him on a barstool.

We watched each other, mugs in hands. I took a sip and motioned him to as well. He choked on the brew making me chuckle.

"What is this!?"

"Coffee." I replied nonchalantly. He stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose.

We sat there for a while, me sipping on coffee, him playing with his red locks.

"What is Sutcliff doing here?"

I looked up from my side of the counter as Grell swiveled around to look at William. "WILL~" Grell jumped up and was about to hug William as he pushed his hand into Grell's face. I looked at Will; he had on a black t-shirt with a giant & sign on it, along with dark brown carheart pants and black socks. His hair was ruffled up like before at the café, and his glasses slid off his face from the force he had mustered smashing Grell.

"William, uh…" I stopped leaning against the counter and poured him a cup of my coffee. "Want some?"

He looked down at me, now noticing my presence. Grell had stopped running at him and was just leaning against his raised hand. "Thank you." He moved his arm and took the cup, letting Grell faceplant.

"Owww~"

I raised my eyebrows at Grell, who had imaginary hearts floating around his head. I heard William swallow, and prepared for him to cough up my concoction like Grell had.

"Good coffee." He stated and walked over to the bar. He grabbed a pen from a small cup and went into the living room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Why did I want him to like it so badly?_

"William, we need to talk about Claude." I stepped over Grell and followed him. "And about me."

He looked at me. He had sat down at the couch I had been on the first night I had arrived. His coffee was still cradled in his arms and papers were spread on the table before him.

"I told you, you can't learn just yet."

"WHY NOT!"

"You needn't yell."

"You needn't withhold information about MYSELF!" I had come to stand before him and I was ready and willing to flip the table with all his precious papers.

"Don't flip the table."

"WHAT!?" _how the hell did he read my thoughts? _

"I said don't flip the table. "

I growled and stomped off to my room, ready to fight later.


	9. Chapter 9 Running for a Phone

Damn William. Damn shinigami. Damn them all. "THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" I threw my pillow at the window, not at all surprised as it fell outside into the rain. "Shit."

I got up and went to the half-opened window. The rain felt good. "William never said I couldn't leave _now_. " I smiled to myself and grabbed a Pierce the Veil sweatshirt and pulled on my black leather and spiked combat boots. Sticking headphones in my ears, I opened the window the rest of the way, and made my way on the roof. I noted the fact that I could easily jump down after hanging from the rafters. I landed with my knees bent and my hand on the ground by the pads of my fingers. I felt pretty badass in this position and laughed at myself as I pulled on my hood with a hand. I took off in a jog down the street. I needed to figure out where in the city I was…But I knew for sure I was still in Washington.

I mean, it was raining.

'_If you can't hang'_ by Sleeping with Sirens came on my IPod as I ran. I noted a bus stop, a few shops, and regular looking people as I ran. _I need a phone _I thought.

I ran into the nearest Dollar Tree, and walked up to the lady behind the counter while taking down my hood. "Hey, do you have a phone I can use?" I asked.

"Yes." She was an older woman who smiled kindly. Maybe this could work. Getting to the phone in the office at the store, she smiled and left.

I quickly dialed, hoping anyone would pick up. *click*

"Hello?"

"THANK YOU! Daniel, get your furry-tailed ass over here!"

**{sorrry about the short chapters. im working on it. school is a wreck and crap like that so Ziva is having short lived chapters. Plz review for ideas.}**


	10. Chapter 10 Home Again

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**_

**_I'm_**_** dragging this bad boy out so please continue reading this! She will learn about who she is later...Im having fun with this ;)**_

I sat on the street corner, scared he wasn't going to show. "C'mon, C'mon!"

Looking down at my black converse I dried to imagine what William would do when he figured out I had disappeared.

"Aelita?"

Looking up, I saw him. Gosh, I had missed him. Daniel was my 5 ft 11 inch tall friend with Black flippy hair tinted with blue, a Pierce the Veil belt with chains, and a wolf tail that he always wore strapped to his butt. He was the perfect guy to hang with.

"Shhhh, don't say my name. Open the door." I whispered loudly, running up to his car.

"Ok Ok. Why are you all the way over here!?" He asked, the door shutting beside me. His car smelt of campfire and his natural smell. He was never one for cologne.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked, swearing that Grell had faked a kidnapping.

"Ya, they believed you were kidnapped. Why are you 50 miles from our school?" He started the car and began to drive to what I guessed was his home.

"Well, I don't know how I got here or why I got here." I sunk into the seat, water dripping down the windows. "But I do want to go home."

"So, you were kidnapped?" He gasped. "OH MY GOD! No way! Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I did get attacked sorta in a café but I'm fine." I shrugged it off and tried to calm down. I dodged most of Daniels questions claiming I didn't remember because I was blindfolded and slept mostly. He seemed to buy it and told me of how our friend Kay pretty much bitch slapped a chick who teased her about the tails. And how their lunch spot was taken and Dales had to go to the principle and they had a full office to now eat in. I found it funny how even with me gone, they were the same. But he didn't forget to talk about how in my absence he missed me as well.

"Anyway, Aelita…um…..will you be ok now?" Daniel asked.

"Ya, totally." I shrugged. We stopped by my house. "Ok then. Call me when you get settled back in."

"Ok Bye. " I jumped out and ran to my house.

"MOM, DAD!" I burst through the door smiling like a fool, only to be greeted by my cat who hissed. "WTF Katie, you never hiss at me." The cat crawled out from her hiding place under a chair. "Whatever." I ran through the house hoping to find someone but no one was there. "Hello?"

No one was at home. Still, I was happy to be here. First I jumped onto my blue plaid bed that my parents must've made when I disappeared. Then I took the longest shower of my life, enjoying my favorite shampoo I almost forgot. Dressing in my favorite outfit after that, I walked around my house.

"Where is everyone? It's a Sunday afternoon!" I sat on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when I saw something sticking out from under the door. _Paper_.

I picked up the paper, noting it felt soft. _Weird_… Opening it I read the fancy gentle script.

"No…Claude?"


	11. Chapter 11 I'M A SHINIGAMI!

_Dearest Aelita,_

_ What a beautiful name, my dear. I just wanted to say I have your family and that if you wanted them to be safe you will turn yourself over to me. I know what you are. You have amazing powers and the Shinigami are against you. I could help you fully realize your potential. I'll be expecting you._

_ ~Claude Faustus_

I looked at the paper. _He knows what I am? He has my family? What did William not say to me? What's happening?_ A phone number was scrawled at the bottom of the page. _Ah-ha_. I picked up my phone and typed the number in my contacts. _I know William must be looking for me by now, but I have to do this._

With my family in trouble I knew I'd have to help. But first, I need a little info on myself. Grell.

xXxXxXx

I went up to where the Shinigami said Grell lived. An apartment that a normal 3 family would live in. I went inside to see everything in blood red and Barbie pink. I felt like throwing up. "Uh, hello?"

"OoooooOoooOOooo a guest~" I watched Grell prance out from a nearby room I guessed was a bathroom. H e held a straighter in his hand, his crazy bangs looking like they had 20 cowlicks. "Oh, it's just you." He pouted and walked back to the bathroom.

"Um, Grell? I need help. I need to know who I am, and fast. What am I and why am I so important?" I sat down on a fluffy red couch that looked like it belonged to Jenna Marbles.

"I can't tell you that yet." Grell replied with a worried expression. His hair was normal, or at least as normal as Grell's hair could get, when he came out.

"Grell…" I exhaled. "If you tell me I'll trick Sebastian and make William have a….a…." I squirmed in my seat, thinking of something Grell would like.

"A what?"

"I'll have them do a threesome with you if you tell me everything NOW!" A sparkle appeared in Grell's eye.

"Alright!"

xXxXxXx

"Well, a long time ago two shinigami had a child. This child grew up. Now you may thing "_whatever"_ but shinigami don't have children together. Shinigami are just….there. We always have been. We are just never gone. Anyway they wanted to do what humans do so they had a child. They named the child Edison. Now he grew to be the strongest and most amazing Shinigami ever. He was so skilled they believed him to be the star reaper.

"Edison grew up and fell in love with a human women named Vanity. Edison and Vanity. They were a perfect match. Vanity had the purest soul anyone had seen. Many demons had tried to make contracts with her but Edison chased them away. The two stayed together forever. Then, Vanity had a child. The child died before it was born. The child was not Edison's. Edison was outraged that she would have a child from another, and left her.

"After a long time, Edison found Vanity's decendent. Vanity had died 97 years before. This girl was just like Vanity, but more beautiful and purer. He fell, again. They two had a child, a girl. They loved her. She was raised like a human until Edison was found out. It was illegal for Shinigami and Humans to have offspring. Edison told his love to hide with her child. The child was 3 then. The women married and raised the child. This shinigami offspring is the strongest shinigami known to the world. Stronger then a normal human, wiser than any shinigami, more cunning then a demon, and as beautiful and pure as an angel. The half shinigami grew up only a little. She wasn't to know un til she was safe. But she was attacked by Claude….." Grell looked me in the eye. I looked down. The poor girl. "…..when she was in a Café with William." I popped my head up.

"What?"

"You. You are the Shinigami offspring. You are the amazing one. Now that your potential is known your souls aura will grow and demons will attack. This is why we wanted you to learn after training." Grell sat back and filed his nail. "So? Surprised?"

"Surprised? I'm perplexed. I thought I was normal…."

"Oh Darling, you're anything but normal." Grell Winked.


	12. Chapter 12 Will it Begin?

I slipped the knife into my boot, and my hair was shoved back into a slick ponytail. Grell still laid about on its couch, playing with a Sebastian plushy. _Where the hell did he get that?_ I thought. _Hot Topic_.

"Grell, I'm going to need training to find my parents."

"Training?" He dropped the plush and sat straight. "No, you can't. Since you ran from William, then going to him for training would be the opposite of what you want."

"But I need to help my family. What if Claude is devouring their souls right now!? I need to help them."

"Well the Shinigami Dispatch can launch security and capture Claude for you but that's to no avail. He'd just get you again."

"Wait, the Dispatch can get him!?"

"Of course, We are Shinigami. But after capturing a demon the place is gross. We don't want to keep them long so we are forced to let them go." Grell sighed. "They are sick creatures, but devilishly handsome."

I rested my head in my hands. _They could help. I could get my parents and brothers to safty, then train until Claude is out. But then what? If you can't arrest a demon then..._

"Grell, do I have to destroy Claude to get him to leave me alone?"

"Well, that's a little far, isn't it? Claude is mainly after your skin. With you living he can draw out your power, and use you. You are a pretty girl."

"Stop saying that." I groaned. "So, destroy him or be used for eternity?"

"Or avoid him for eternity." Grell flipped his hair. Standing from m spot i looked down at the redhead. "I'm not the type to run from demons."

xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx x

_Five months later after the family is taken from Claude and he has escaped from the Shinigami Dispatch_

I ran down the alley way. My chest burned and ached, each breath a flame down my throat. Blood pulsed and pounded. Something in my head ached...then it all stopped. the pain was gone and all i felt was joy, freedom, and the wind on my face. I dodged a dumpster and jumped over a small chain link fence. I felt like laughing...then i hit something hard.

"OMF!" I fell back on my butt, catching myself on my elbows to keep my back from hitting the ground.

"Once again, you failed to watch where you're going." His voice was tough but smooth. I looked up to the tall darkish man in the eerie light.

"C'mon! I dodged the dumpster, that old mutt in the road, and landed on my feet when i jumped this time! It's not my fault your big ass was in the way!" I tried to climb to my feet, but he got down on me. He straddled my hips and pulled my wrists up so my elbows no longer supported me. I fell to my back as my teacher leaned over and pushed my black hair from my eyes.

"Big ass huh?" He leaned closer.

"Really? You're trying to intimidate me again?" I raised my leg to hit him where the sun don't shine, but he grabbed my knee with his gloved hand.

"You need to be able to resist a man, Ziva. Remember, Claude will try to seduce you." He let go and stood.

" I know that. I've been practicing and even you know that my heart is a stone. I'm not the innocent weak girl i once was." I stood beside him. He was still taller then me, his glasses still slimmer then others, and his chest still wider then my shoulders.

"Good. You can fight, backtalk, and resist." He turned and walked into the dark. "Looks like everything may work. I'll see you again, Ziva."

I bowed at his fading figure. "Yes..." I opened and lifted my eyes "...William."


	13. ANOUNCMENT!

Hey Fellow BB fans! Just wanted to say MY COMPUTER IS DOWN NOOOO and I'm barely at wifi access so updates are FUCKING SLOW. oh and I cuss...alot now. Anyway please give me ideas for my story. Ziva is learning now, but William is slowly falling for her. I'm going to have Knox hit on her and Will is gunna blow up ^.^ if you have any ideas to add tell me. Im ending the idea line at 5/20/14. Till then i will use the ideas, maybe not 100% but it will be there! Thanks ma mofos!

;)

*climbs out window*

*salutes like a boss*

*disappears in the night sing "Im a hoodie ninja*


	14. Chapter 14 COMPUTER BACK!

MY COMPUTOERS BACK UP AND RUNNING look out fanfics im postin again


	15. Chapter 15 Office

I walked down the Shinigami halls, past many men in uniform. It was weird, being the only 17 year old girl in the business, but that gave me respect around idiots like Grell. William had given me a day off for once, so I quickly put together reports that the Shinigami turned in last week. Over the past few months I still never got close to William, but now I found myself in the place of being Ronald Knox's "best friend" and Pop's second granddaughter. I didn't mind it all, I felt excepted. I was surprised that I missed HighSchool, but maily because I missed my anime freaks and furries and bronies that connected with me more then my parents did.

I slipped into a closing door, holding papers to my chest. I bumped my wrist on the silver handle.

"Oh, sorry Z." I looked over at Knox who held the door with both hands. "Didn't see ya there."

"No prob. William needs you to fill these out." I handed him half of the stack. "And these are for Elsa, your Weapons Control Worker. Please let her fill them out in time and no more moves on her. She's filed one too many reports on you." I kicked open the door after passing the other half to his opposite hand and rushed out before I heard his reply.

'Done done done. Im done.' I thought after running through a mental checklist. I went to Williams normal office to find him out on errand again. Shrugging it off I went a flopped down on his couch next to his desk. I patted my legs and stuff, looking around the room. 'so boring' I got up and went to retrieve a book from his expansive novelty shelves. Next to the bookcase was a tall ceiling to floor mirror. I took in a glimps of myself. Black slacks, black knee boots hidden beneath, flowing white shirt that I refused to tuck in, and my black hair was twisted into a sloppy bun that let my straight hair pop out of places. My hair up made my eyes look bigger and darker, accenting my teal eyes. Since I dyed my hair I looked more exotic. I turned in the mirror and pulled off my white shirt, exposiong my white tank top. I threw the material onto the couch and turned to look at my back. On my right shoulder blade, I had gotten a tattoo. It was of a small key that looked antique, and a chain led off of its large top and decorated up ontop of my shoulder into a small diamond heart. It was a gentle design, but still large. My friends, though on pot and tails, denied tattoos and drinking. I was the few who found a tattoo parlor who didn't require ID.

I was still looking at my reflection when I heard the door start to open. I quickly threw on my shirt and button two of the buttons before William stepped in. I had my back to him so I casually said "Hi" and looked for book.

"Ziva." He acknowledged, yet let his eyes stay on her back a beat.

I looked through the books. Damn, nothing interesting.

"Ziva, I..."

"William when can I go to Claude?"

William stared at her, his own sentenced cut off from hers. "When you are ready."

"I AM ready. I need to go against him. He made my familys life hell and he's going to pay!"

"Ziva, calm down."

"No I wanna destroy him." Ziva frowned at William, his emotionless face annoying her.

William swallowed. "You can later. But for now you may want to get a thicker shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Your tattoo shows through the thin material." He walked up to her and slid the shirt off her shoulder. "As I thought, it is a key."

Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off to show him the tat. "Ya the key represents me and the heart represents my music. I'm linked to it. See, theres a small music note in the heart." She pointed at a spot on the heart and William nodded. She pulled her shirt back on and went to his desk.

"So what should I do today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well you could run that track and try not to run your nose into my chest." WIlliam smirked.

"Maybe I could, or maybe you could move next time."


	16. Chapter 16

Grell, again, fell on his butt as I swiftly pulled back my death scythe. I had it modeled similar to Williams, since I was considered his apprentice, but instead of plain black mine was a black body and a blue moon engraved into the blades. It felt like ice in my hand, and I smiled as my executed move defeated Sutclif.

"Owwwww~" Grell whined, rubbing his back. I stood straight and looked down at him. He was missing his glasses. As the redhead pouted I found the spectacles on the ground and placed them on his head.

"Here." I stood up and flipped my ponytail over my shoulder. Knox handed me a towel while smiling, wich I took and dabbed at my forehead. Looking up I saw William watching from the next floor, amusement in his face. I frowned, why would he smile?

The day went by awfully quickly. There wasn't much to do now. I walked around the facility until I was dizzy. I found Knox walking as well so I jogged to catch up to him.

"Hello."

"Oh, Ziva." He turned and smiled, his green eyes sparkling. "What's up?"

I looked down to my feet, watching my black boots walk along. "Boredom."

"Oh, sorry. Want to hang out in my office?"

"Um, I don't know-"

"I got some new books. Mysteries and old time romances. Some are even Egyptian." Now that caught my interest. I loved Egyptian anything, but something made me hesitate. _He's my co-worker, just go_ I thought.

"Ok."

"GREAT!" He practically jumped and grabbed my wrist, dragging me with him to an office down the hallway. "You'll love how my place is. I even have a really cool blue couch with beach ball pillows!" I laughed at his childish behavior as he pulled me into the room. His place was stalk-piled with books, and he did have a big blue couch with the built on corner piece. His desk was a simple computer desk and he had a case to hold his lawnmower from a little silver hook on the ceiling of it. I pulled from his grip and walked, almost in a trance, to the books. I always had a thing for books. As I ran my finger along the shelf's, he grabbed a tin of sharpies and sat on the couch, turned on the radio and started doodling on a paper pad. I smiled as I sat beside him.

"Your office is cool Knox! More teenagerish then Williams."

"William is a no nonsense guy, so he has no funny bone." Knox smiled. "And call me Ronald."

He had that look again, the one I didn't like. I cocked my head and leaned back in the cushions of the couch. "Ok, Ronald." I noticed the ceiling had glow in the dark stickers. So childish.

"Look! I'm finished!" Ronald held the drawing in front of me. It was a sketch of a lawnmower with red and black sharpies.

"um, original?"

"Ya, I know right!" Ronald smiled. "So, what do you wanna do, Z?"

"What?" I turned to him.

"Well, William isn't getting anywhere with you so..." He dragged out the last word as he leaned towards me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're up for grabs right?" He raised his hand to touch my black hair but I grabbed his wrist. "OW!" I yanked it down, pinning it to the ground leaving Ronald to bend over in an uncomfortable position.

"I am not 'up for grabs'" I hissed. I kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall over as I let go of his arm. "And another thing-" I stood up. "William isn't after me. AT ALL."


	17. Chapter 17 The closet

I stomped from the room after what Ronald did. He always did freak me out, but I never thought he _Liked_ Me! I shuddered at the thought. Nope nope nope, no fucking way. I flipped some loose bangs back and ran into my room. I sighed, leaning against the door once inside. It was very dark, with black curtains, silver furniture that stayed cool to the touch, a neon green micro plush rug and an Alice in the Country of Hearts White Rabbit clock sitting on my chrome desk against the wall with my laptop and speakers. I had hung my black and white pentagram and raven covered longboard above that and Mayday Parade, Pierce the Veil, and Black Veil Brides posters hung everywhere. I had left my sleeping with Sirens poster in my bedroom because I loved looking at it before I went to sleep. I know, I'm weird.

I flopped down in my spiny chair and let it roll up to the wall. "So bored."

"Oh~"

I looked up to Grell, standing in my doorway. "What do you want, Sutclif? Didn't I just give you an assignment?" I frowned and rubbed my head. Great, I sound like William.

"But I don't feel like working, and I found Ronald laying on the ground so I have nothing to do. I hate listening to that brat~" I watched the red headed thing sashay into my office. Look who's talking, I thought.

"Still, you need to work weather you want to or not." I stood, my feet hurting. "C'mon." I pushed it to the door.

"I can't believe my beloved William has fallen so far for you to make a 17 year old in charge." I whined once I closed the door.

I looked down and to the side. "He hasn't fallen for me. He never will." I mumbled, letting my black fringed bangs cover my eyes.

I trained, smashing each practice dummy with my scythe. Each fell to my feet. I was still upset, and I didn't know why. I heard a mumble and looked up to the second floor balcony over looking the training field. William was leaning against the railing, talking to another Shinigami but made eye contact with me. I stared him down, stabbing the nearby dummy straight through the head without flinching. He raised an eyebrow, and walked to his office, obviously wanting me to follow. I ripped my scythe from the dummies head, and stalked over to the staircase, scaring the new recruits on a tour with Pops.

"What?" I asked with more anger then I meant to. I had slammed the door behind me so it was just William and I.

"You're harboring more anger then sense, Ziva." He sighed.

"I'm mad, so what. Ever heard of a period?" I growled, obviously lying.

"Yes, but only humans have that. According to the doctors here, you don't have those anymore. You're a shinigami, get a new excuse." He walked up to me.

"It's just, I DON'T KNOW! I feel so out of it here, everyone treats me differently. I feel like a freak, I WANT MY FURRY FRIENDS BACK! I WANT MY MUSIC AND MY LIFE! I want to go BACK!" I felt a sob bubble up, and leaned against a door. it was the closet door.

"Ziva..." William stepped closer. "It's not good to live in the human world. You won't grow up. You won't get old. You will not feel a connection to this stuff, let it go."

"I-i d-d-don't want t-t-to!" I sniffed, tears coming down my face. I had never shown anyone this much weakness and now I was in front of WILLIAM! Fuck! I suddenly felt someone's shadow over me, and arms around me. William had hugged me? I couldn't stop crying. I felt alone and tired and far away and now, with Williams arms around me, i felt safer. I gripped his coat on his back and tried to calm down as he petted my hair.

"Shhh~" He cooed gently in my ear as i whimpered and sobbed. I never knew he could be so soft, kind, and gentle. Once I had calmed down, he took my face in his hands. Brushing away my loose black bangs, he looked me in the eyes with his yellow-green ones.

"You okay now?" I nodded, but didn't let go. I hoped i wasn't freaking poor William out, but I felt safer with him. And, crazily, he smelt good. Like, a comforting, warm scent. He let me hold on, and he kept petting my hair.

*Click* "Mr. Spears?" *Clang* The door started to open. I knew this would be the worst way for a boss to be seen with a 17 year old so i started to stand up, but William had other ideas. He quickly opened the closet and i fell in, him landing on top of me. I yelped bu the covered my mouth and shut the closet door with his foot. It was dark and we lay there, his hand still covering my mouth as we heard someone enter the office, walk around, mumble something and leave. Finally, William breathed and let go of my mouth but didn't get off me.

"Uh, William?"

He looked down at me, still on top. His legs straddled my hips and my arms where caught between me and his chest. "Hm?"

"C-can you get off me now?" I blushed. He looked even as handsome in the dark. _SHUT UP ZIVA_! i screamed at myself.

"Why?"

I paused at his reply. I looked at his eyes. There was something there, something almost scary.


End file.
